


morning break

by devsky



Series: so called love [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Subways
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau butuh cari istri baru, buddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning break

**Vocaloid ©**  Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

**morning break**

(story only: 630)

* * *

Semuanya bermula dari ketergesaannya dalam mengejar jadwal kereta bawah tanah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan secangkir  _white coffee_ yang ia bawa. Campurkan keduanya dengan padatnya peron  _subway_ di New York, serta Dewi Fortuna yang sedang cuti liburan ke Bahama. Dan ia pun mendapatkan sebongkah besar kesialan pagi itu.  _Ta-daa!_

"Aduh!"

Langkah Albert Morrison terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang mengumpat tertahan setelah tertabrak bahunya. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita pirang yang berdiri di antara tas dan map-map berserakan. Dia mengenakan setelan kantor warna abu-abu yang rapi dan bersih—oh, baiklah. Seharusnya pakaiannya bersih, tapi Al melihat ada noda basah di sana. Dan pria itu pun mengerti mengapa gelas kartonnya kini terasa ringan.

_Oh, sialan_ , Al mengumpat dalam hati. Mobil yang tiba-tiba mogok sudah cukup mengacaukan harinya, dan sekarang ia malah dihadapkan pada situasi ini. Bodohnya lagi, Al malah menghampiri wanita itu, membantu memunguti barang yang jatuh.

"Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?" Al tahu pertanyaan itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan beberapa perubahan, tentu saja. Dan hasilnya akan menjadi: Maaf, Al. Kariermu baik-baik saja? Karena, demi Tuhan, ia malah memilih bersikap bak  _gentleman_ dan melewatkan kereta yang seharusnya ia naiki. Cerdas.

"Selain barang-barangku yang berceceran dan pakaianku? Oh, ya, tentu saja." Wanita itu menjawab, kelihatan sedikit kesal.

Al tersenyum, maklum. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Itu  _white coffee._ "

"Terima kasih informasinya."

Al mengangguk, memerhatikan wanita di hadapannya. Saat jarak mereka berkurang, Al menyadari wanita itu punya sepasang mata biru cemerlang serta dagu yang terpahat dengan begitu indah. Ini sempat membuat Al lupa akan alasan mengapa ia menunduk ataupun memunguti beberapa map. Ia baru bereaksi saat wanita asing itu bertanya, "Kau akan menahan mapku selamanya?"

"Ah, maaf." Dia menyerahkan map tersebut, tersenyum lebih lebar ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap nama yang tertera di atas benda tersebut. "Ann, eh? Nama yang bagus."

Wanita itu menaikkan alis sebelum melirik pada map yang baru saja ia terima. "Mengetahui nama perempuan dengan mengintip dari nama yang ada di barangnya. Trik yang payah."

Al meletupkan tawa kecil, sejenak melupakan kantor. Ia bukan pria yang payah soal wanita, sejujurnya. Hanya saja rutinitas kantor kerap menjauhkan pikiranya dari mereka. Belum ditambah dengan perceraian yang pernah ia alami. Sekarang, sudah berapa lama ia sendiri, eh? Tiga tahun? Empat? Entahlah. Al lupa.

Mungkin karena itulah, ia jadi melupakan pengalaman-pengalaman cintanya dulu. ini juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia kerap memberi jawaban-jawaban yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh di hadapan Ann.

Kemampuannya sudah mulai berkarat. Ha.

"Kau butuh cari istri baru,  _buddy_." Begitu yang Leon, sahabatnya, pernah katakan. Tapi tidak pernah ia hiraukan—hingga detik ini, mungkin.

"Maaf."

"Kau sudah bilang itu tiga kali, Tuan."

"Oke, maaf—maksudku, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Aku agak terburu-buru tadi." Al terdiam sebentar. "Maaf."

Ann melengkungkan senyum. "Satu kali lagi minta maaf, mungkin kau akan dapat mobil."

"Kabar bagus. Mobilku mogok pagi ini dan aku tidak keberatan dapat yang baru."

Kali ini Ann tertawa. "Kau tahu, tadi itu tidak masalah. Asal kau tidak setiap hari menabrak orang, menjatuhkan barang mereka, atau menumpahkan kopi ke pakaian mereka. Itu sedikit … menyebalkan, kau tahu."

Sebenarnya, kau adalah yang pertama, adalah yang ingin Al katakan. Tapi alih-alih mengatakannya, ia hanya mengangguk.

Ann juga sepertinya tidak terlalu butuh jawaban darinya. Karena selanjutnya ia berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Permisi."

"Hei, Ann." Langkah wanita itu terhenti saat Al memanggil. Ia menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan heran sehingga Al pun cepat-cepat bertanya, "Boleh tahu nomor teleponmu?"

Itu permintaan bodoh tentu saja. Al tahu. Ann juga sepertinya berpikir seperti itu. Alis wanita itu terangkat sebelum menjawab;

"Mari kita batasi hubungan kita sebagai pelaku penabrakan dan korban."

Dan Ann pun berbalik pergi, menyatu dengan orang-orang yang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Meninggalkan Al berdiri dengan seulas senyum tertarik.

" _Good fucking answer."_

.

.

(Dan keesokan harinya, Al selalu berangkat ke kantor dengan  _subway._ Mobil ia biarkan terparkir kesepian dalam garasi.)


End file.
